This disclosure pertains to automotive seats for passenger vehicles. More particularly, this disclosure pertains to vehicular seats having contours and adjustment mechanisms.
Automotive vehicle seats are manufactured with various contours to enhance occupant comfort, assist occupant posture, or encourage occupant position on the vehicle seat relative to the passenger compartment and to any passive or active passenger restraints. Automotive vehicles as well as vehicle seats come in a wide range of styles and types. Depending upon the vehicular type and the needs of the given occupant, entry and exit from the passenger compartment can be challenging. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle seat or seat element that could facilitate smooth and comfortable movement on and off the seat as well as entry and exit from the passenger compartment. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle seat that adjusts to the contour and needs of a variety of passengers.